¿Te quedas?
by Eirenare
Summary: [AU (alternative universe) de League of Legends] ¿Qué pasaría si Jayce y Viktor se hubieran conocido de una forma muy diferente a la del lore, mucho antes, siendo más jóvenes, y Jayce hubiera estado en la vida de Viktor como amigo cuando a éste le robaron su Blitzcrank...?


_Este pequeño fanfic cerrado es solo una pieza del puzzle que estoy "montando" de este AU._

 _Más adelante colgaré más piezas de historia según las vaya terminando de escribir: cómo se conocieron Jayce y Viktor, momentos tanto triviales como importantes en su relación, repercusiones del robo de Blitzcrank para los dos... En definitiva, contar por qué derroteros habría ido la vida de ambos si las circunstancias en las que se conocieron hubieran sido diferentes. ¡Espero que os guste! Y como siempre, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, y si veis fallos en el texto, decídmelo y las corregiré sin falta._

 _¡Buenos días a todos! ^^_

 _(*) (En este fanfiction Jayce tiene unos 16-17 años, y Viktor unos 22-23)_

 _(Copyrights: League of Legends, Viktor y Jayce pertenecen obviamente a Riot Games. A mí solo me pertenece la historia en sí que he creado usando sus personajes y su mundo)_

 ** _¿Te quedas?_**

— ¿Vik?

De nuevo, sin respuesta. Jayce respiró hondo antes de volver a tocar ligeramente con los nudillos a la puerta. Ya había mirado por toda la casa en busca del científico zaunita, y los únicos lugares posibles en los que podía estar eran la calle o su cuarto. Conociéndole como le conocía, sabía a cuál de los dos sitios no hubiera ido jamás estando con tamaño bajón de ánimo.

Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, y aquello preocupaba al joven piltoviano.

— Déjame entrar, Vik, por favor...

Aquel había sido un día muy duro para ambos. El mazazo de ver cómo el profesor Stanwick Pididly, junto a las fuerzas del orden, le quitaba a Viktor su Blitzcrank esbozando aquella sonrisa arrogante y agitando en su cara los documentos que le adjudicaban la idea del proyecto, había sido más de lo que el zaunita podía soportar. Ni él ni Jayce podían haber hecho nada por impedirlo: sobre el papel, Viktor había hurtado a Pididly la idea de Blitzcrank y posteriormente la había presentado como suya, siendo puesto al mando del equipo que lo crearía a espaldas de Stanwick.

Y lo único que Jayce había podido hacer por Viktor en medio de la confusión era sujetarle cuando le fallaron las piernas y un fuerte mareo le golpeó, evitando que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Nunca le había visto hiperventilando. Nunca le había visto tan tocado y dolido, ni sollozando. Se le veía tan frágil que a Jayce se le rompió el corazón. Oh, cómo le hubiera gustado a Jayce poder meterle a Pididly esos papeles en cierto lugar donde el sol no daba y sacarle a patadas de la casa, en lugar de sentir esa impotencia...

En cuanto aquellos indeseables invitados saliron de allí, Viktor le dijo con voz temblorosa que quería estar solo y se iba a su cuarto a tumbarse un rato. Jayce no había podido sino asentir y aceptarlo y, todavía con la rabia bullendo en sus venas, tumbarse él en el sofá. No había sabido qué otra cosa hacer, en realidad estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad. Y sin darse cuenta, al final se había quedado dormido.

En cuanto se despertó y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya era de noche, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Viktor para intentar hablar con él.

Pero por lo que estaba comprobando, o bien su amigo se había quedado durmiendo también por agotamiento psicológico, o simplemente no quería verle la cara... O tal vez la tercera opción, la que de repente había salido a la superficie de sus pensamientos, la que estaba temiendo, era la que Viktor tenía o tuvo en mente. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda, y su preocupación creció.

 _Por favor, que no haya cometido una locura..._

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Jayce decidió entreabrir la puerta y asomarse ligeramente.

Sintió un cierto alivio en cuanto vio que su amigo estaba en la cama, de espaldas a él y tapado hasta la coronilla con las mantas, y ver que todo, en teoría, estaba en orden. Pero aun así, necesitaba estar seguro de que Viktor no se había autolesionado ni nada similar. Entró todo lo silenciosamente que podía para no despertar a su amigo, pero entonces la voz de Viktor, algo enronquecida, le sorprendió cuando se acercaba.

— Vete, Jayce...

Su voz sonaba tan triste... Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharle así. Viktor siempre había tenido un toque risueño dentro de lo que era su recta personalidad, y le dolía verle de esa forma.

— Déjame que te vea —le pidió en tono suave.

Escuchó entonces un gruñido provenir de debajo de las mantas, y éstas revolverse con el movimiento de Viktor, quien se incorporó lentamente y se giró hacia su amigo. Era algo que no tenía sentido negarle, aunque odiaba tener que mostrarle cómo estaba su rostro en aquel momento. En cuanto Jayce vio su expresión apagada y deprimida sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se podían ver perfectamente los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus pálidas mejillas, y tenía los ojos rojos. Examinó rápidamente con la vista el cuerpo de su amigo y comprobó que, al menos en ese sentido, estaba bien.

— ¿Ya está? —se escuchó la voz débil del zaunita con un ligero tono irritado. ¿Tan débil le creía?

Jayce suspiro.

— Perdona por haber dudado, es solo que te vi tan mal que... —titubeó y, acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza, nervioso; no quería escoger mal las palabras— Quería comprobar que estuvieras bien, eso es todo. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Viktor volvió entonces a tumbarse, de nuevo de espaldas a él, y se cubrió con las mantas, como si aquello fuera a aislarle del mundo y de lo que había pasado aquel aciago día. En aquel momento todo su ser era un caos de emociones que no sabía cómo manejar, y no estaba de humor para nada.

— Entonces, vete.

La brusquedad de las palabras de su amigo confundió a Jayce, y no mentiría si dijera que le había dolido. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así, cuando él solo quería tener una conversación con Viktor, aunque fuera corta. Solo quería quedarse con él y reconfortarle o, al menos, intentarlo.

— Vik, yo...

El tono de Viktor se endureció. No quería ver a nadie.

— Quiero estar solo.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir aún peor, notó que se le humedecían los ojos y nublaba la vista levemente y parpadeó un par de veces para ver mejor. Comprendía a su amigo, pero, ¿de verdad era necesario que se lo dijera así? Eran amigos...

— Yo solo quiero ayudarte... —le tembló la voz al muchacho piltoviano.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Viktor, en un arranque de ira, se incorporaría al instante tras escuchar eso y, mirándole a los ojos, le gritaría como le gritó.

— ¡LARGO! —se desgañitó, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma agitada.

Jayce sintió aquello como un bofetón dado con todas sus fuerzas. No le había impactado en la cara, pero sí a algo más importante. Y vaya si dolía. Dolía infinitamente más. No podía contener las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar y, hecho un manojo de nervios y temblando, se decidió a salir _ipso facto_ de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando, en un golpe de realidad y lucidez, Viktor se dio cuenta de la monstruosidad de su acto, y sus propias palabras le golpearon con la misma fuerza que al piltoviano. Con solo eso, acababa de destrozar a Jayce y de dañar su relación... Probablemente de forma irreparable.

 _¿Qué he hecho...?_ , era el angustioso pensamiento que se repetía en su mente como un eco. ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso a Jayce, a su amigo del alma?

Reaccionando con rapidez, y antes de que su amigo pudiera salir por la puerta, se levantó precipitadamente y le agarró de la manga de la camisa, demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo como para atreverse siquiera a tocarle la mano o darle uno de esos abrazos a los que tanto acostumbraban.

— ¡ESPERA! —le gritó a Jayce, haciendo que se detuviera. Pero esta vez, su grito era muy diferente: en lugar de reflejar rabia, irritación y frustración, rezumaba arrepentimiento y miedo— Espera... Por favor, escúchame —le rogó. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba temblando como un cervatillo— Yo... Lo siento —balbuceó, con los nervios de punta y temiendo la próxima reacción de Jayce como pocas veces había temido algo—. He sido un gilipollas al tratarte de esa manera, tú no te mereces algo así, has sido muy bueno conmigo, has estado siempre a mi lado, y... Y entiendo que estés enfadado, que te sientas herido. Pero de veras que lo siento... —¿Estaba llorando él también?— No... No quiero perderte, Jayce, pero si quieres irte y no volver a verme más... Lo entendería.

Le había costado mucho decir lo último, pero en realidad... ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedirle que se quedara con él, que no le dejara solo?

Fue entonces cuando soltó la manga de la camisa del piltoviano y bajó la mirada al suelo, esperando con miedo la reacción.

Jayce se volteó, dubitativo.

— En realidad... Iba a irme a dar una vuelta para despejarme y pensar un rato —se rascó la nuca, mirando a otro lado, y sorbió por la nariz al darse cuenta de que le moqueaba un poco. Cuando se atrevió a mirarle directamente, esbozó una media sonrisa temblorosa— ¿Cómo voy a dejarte solo? ¿Y más estando como estás ahora? Mira que eres idiota —rió ligeramente, secándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos bruscamente— Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. No eres un gilipollas, Vik, es solo que ahora mismo sufres una crisis de ansiedad y tus sentimientos están al límite, nada más. Sí, no lo voy a negar, me han dolido, pero... Yo jamás podría dejarte tirado, solo estás pasando un mal momento. Y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no? —le sonrió cálidamente.

Y no mentía. No tenía intención de abandonar a Viktor, nunca lo habría hecho. Por mucho que sus palabras le hubieran herido, sabía que su amigo no era así de normal... Y Jayce había sentido la necesidad de salir de allí un rato, ir a algún sitio donde relajarse para tratar de pensar en cómo abordar la situación.

Cuando Viktor escuchó a Jayce se quedó quieto en el sitio, mirándole a la cara con la sorpresa pintada en la suya. Las palabras le salieron solas. Era justo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte contigo...?

Jayce rió ante eso y, cuando su risa paró, se acercó más a Viktor y le abrazó con fuerza, a lo que Viktor respondió abrazándole de vuelta.

— Vik... —susurró— Ya verás cómo todo irá bien. No voy a dejarte tirado.

Había algo más que Jayce podría haberle dicho. Sólo... Algo más. Pero no era el momento. No aún. Esperaría a que viera a Viktor algo más preparado para escucharlo, a que pasara un tiempo prudente para que se recuperara un poco de aquel palazo emocional.

— Gracias —dijo Viktor, apoyando la frente en el hombro del chico.

 _¿Qué sería de mí sin ti...?_

Si hubiera perdido a Jayce, jamás se lo habría perdonado. El piltoviano sabía que él significaba mucho para el zaunita, pero no tenía ni idea de que era bastante más de lo que pensaba.

— No hay de qué —respondió Jayce, frotándole la espalda con una mano en ademán cariñoso.

Cuando se soltaron, Viktor suspiró y fue a sentarse en la cama. Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día, y estaba bastante agotado. Jayce le vio así y decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente charla por el momento; ahora debería dejarle que intentara dormir.

— Bueno... No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya es de noche, así que yo me voy al cuarto de invitados, y...

— Espera —Jayce se quedó quieto, aguardando. Viktor se aclaró entonces la garganta antes de decir lo que iba a decir—. ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Jayce parpadeó varias veces, algo aturdido, pero finalmente sonrió.

— Claro.

Viktor no esperaba un sí por respuesta, y aquello le hizo sentir algo de calidez en un día que había sido de los peores de su vida, si no el peor. Le había dado vergüenza pedirle que durmiera con él, por si sonaba infantil, pero no quería sentirse solo aquella noche... Quería sentirse seguro, acompañado por algo más que las pesadillas que estaba seguro que le rondarían.

El zaunita se tumbó en el colchón, de cara a la pared, y procurando dejar suficiente hueco para Jayce en el otro lado. No era una cama muy grande, por lo que estarían un poco apretados, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado aquello.

Viktor notó la cama crujir bajo el peso de Jayce, acomodándose a su lado, y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello cuando el aliento de su amigo le rozó el cuello al bostezar.

— Que descanses, Vik —dijo el piltoviano mientras les cubría a los dos con las mantas y se aovillaba ligeramente.

Y cuando Viktor se disponía a responderle... Ahí estaba: el brazo de Jayce le rodeaba la cintura. Aquello le hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Y estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba sonriendo también.

— Buenas noches, Jayce.


End file.
